Emergency
by Nightwingstar
Summary: You don't know this haze, the shock of your injuries are still with me. The flashing lights and muted yells of paramedics. One's shaking me to stay calm but I can't do that... Songfic, mild Fax.


OMG! A songfic! Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike writing sonfics? And how iffy I am about reading them? Because I like songfics and all but there are only a handfull of good ones... it's annoying really... no offense to those who do write songfics 'cause hey! I'm writing one too. Or did write... whatever.

Okay I'm going to do something different than the usual format of the songfic that way the people who DO get annoyed with songfics (because of the intermissions of the lyrics inbetween) won't get as annoyed. The lyrics will be at the end so any confusion about the story can be explained by reading the lyrics in the aftermath instead of the lyrics telling you what happened before it happened (I dislike evil spoilers)

**To My Goth Faerie:** How do they grade in your school? I mean we have a no pass, no play rule here and our grades are judged by either sections of 9 weeks or 6 weeks. What about you?

* * *

_**Emergency**_

_**... I think we have an emergency... **_

* * *

CLEAR! 

…Still no sign of pulse… wake up, please wake up…

CLEAR!

…do you remember those times? Back in the dark rooms when they would bring us back?

CLEAR!

…It was frightening, right? Then why are you making me live through it again?!

CLEAR!

I see your body rise with every shock but you're not waking up, your lips are blue. Wake up…

CLEAR!

* * *

I'm drifting back into memories as we ride in the ambulance. The flock was following behind us. You don't know this haze, the shock of your injuries are still with me. The flashing lights and the muted yells of the paramedics. One's shaking me to stay calm, I know because I'm drawing blood from the palms of my hand 'cause my nails are digging in so hard. 

I remember seeing you for the first time. I thought you were dead, it was funny whenever I looked back on it but not now… I remember when you first moaned and I jumped because I was just about to poke you. You turned to look at me and I remember vivid amber eyes. You were two years old and placed right beside me. I remember being just a bit bigger than you but your unintelligible words don't come to mind when you spoke to me. All I know is that I wasn't any better.

I remember your laughter, young and sweet like the best chocolate, and the way your eyes would light up so brightly I thought the sun shined within you.

Then I don't know what happened. You were five and I was almost six, the laughter in you was fading so much that it frightened me but your eyes still shined the same way. I remember that day, you were sad just as they took us to be experimented on, and you said, "Max, I think I'm dying." That scared me the most. Dying? You couldn't be dying!

The White Coats took us away into a dark room and there was pain… I blacked out half way through.

When I woke up, you were cradling me in a crate too small for the both of us, your eyes pitch black and your expression blank. I could feel you were sad and I would later learn to read your miniscule expressions.

* * *

CLEAR! 

…Your pulse is still weak… I can see the stars outside through the back windows… they're tainted by the flashing lights…

CLEAR!

How much longer? I can barely hear your heart beating…

* * *

I've always noticed your gaze and how it always seemed to be trained on me, your ears always listened to what I had to say except for those rare times. You ignored me when I wanted Ari to join the group, when I asked how the color of your eyes turned black, and the one time I asked if you cried. 

I had never seen you cry before, I've always thought you strong, so much stronger than me. I cry so much and you hold me together but that one time… I watched the tears roll down your cheeks. You have no idea how afraid I was to talk to you because I thought somehow you would no longer be Fang… When I asked you, you turned away and walked off.

It was then I realized how hard you're trying. You're trying so hard not to care, that everything has become a bore. All you want to do is protect but emotions can be blinding and that's something you don't want to be, blind.

* * *

CLEAR! 

I'm shaking so badly right now, the paramedics are giving up on me because I can't calm down. They've finished bandaging you, I can see your blood dripping from the stretcher and onto the steel floor. I cringe at every drip for it seems like the loudest sound.

CLEAR!

…You can't leave me… You can't…

* * *

You hug me close when I'm about to break, you hold me tightly enough to give me comfort and to keep me together but you also hold me so gently that I won't be crushed like a porcelain doll. 

And all the times you've shown you've cared for me, it's always numbing because I'm not so sure you mean it…

Do you know sometimes I forget whether or not you're alive? This lack of emotion makes you stronger but it makes the rest of us numb.

We've watched couples as we pass from county to county, city to city, and state to state. We've seen their love die and how they suffer or rejoice. I don't know what to think about it… Will we become like this?

* * *

CLEAR! 

_We can't save him miss…_ I watch your bandaged forearm stain red with blood and I leap to my feet as they set the machine aside.

"DAMNNIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIE! YOU DESERVE TO BE ALIVE! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" I can vaguely hear myself screaming at the top of my lungs, vaguely see the paramedics cover their ears at the earsplitting noise, and vaguely feel my fists pounding against your chest.

All this time, for ten years you've been emotionless, you've been numb, dead, and I've seen it, I've ignored it. Enough is enough, you need to live!

My tears are falling on you now, I feel them spilling down my cheeks as I continue to scream. The pounding becomes fierce and the paramedics are trying to pull me off in vain.

Alive, you have to live…

Your chest caves for a moment and I feel it push against my chest, strong battered hands grasp my wrists and I open my eyes, attempting to see past my tears. You're looking at me and I smile, a laugh escapes my throat and I can't help it as you smile weakly at me and say, "Enough of that now, Max."

Your eyes are that burning amber color that's been missing for nine years. I see the sun in them like old times but I see the outer edges are black, you'll turn back soon. "Alive…" I whisper out through a smile that just won't leave. "You've always deserved to be alive…" You blink in mild confusion but a smile forms once again on your lips.

"What's this about not forgiving me?" You ask, releasing my wrists so I could wipe the tears away.

"It's nothing, Fang. That doesn't matter anymore." I laugh, taking your hand and squeezing it. Your heartbeat is the sweetest sound in my ears next to the low chuckle you're giving me right now. The sweetest chocolate in the world.

* * *

The irreplacable smiles, the uncontrolable ones and the haywire emotions... the tears that won't stop. Oh yes, emergencies... So I guess I forgot to put a disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Emergency by Paramore or Maximum Ride. (Have I mentioned, I don't usually put disclaimers because I usually A) forget about them or B) find it very very boring to do so)

Edit: Okay so someone asked me what I meant by 'his eyes turning from amber to black' well in the book his eyes are dark/black so... it would interesting to give a storyline to his eyes and emotions, so... yeah... That's the only explination I can give.

_**Lyrics:**_

_I think we have an emergency_

_ I think we have an emergency_

_ If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_

_ Because I won't stop holding on _

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
Because I won't stop holding on_

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault  
And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it_

_Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive..._

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
And you do your best to show me love  
But you don't know what love is_

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault  
And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it_

_Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive..._

_(The scars they will not fade away)_

_And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it dserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive..._

Reviews Are Loved...

Adieu_**  
Nightwing**_


End file.
